lovehinagenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
First Prince Renji El Britannia
Renji always spent most of his days planning and strategizing possible conquests against the Black Knights, while maintaining the usual dignitaries and debriefings he must deal with any time he must hold conferences with his father or the military. Aside from that, he enjoys escorting beautiful noble ladies, preferring to use them for his own selfish gain and satisfaction, and often tossing them aside after he's had his way with them. He also has an unhealthy obsession with pain and torment, and most likely would be labeled a sadist... If any therapist dared to consul the First Prince themselves. Appearance Although Renji is 40 years old, he maintains the look of a 25 year old young man. He has jet black hair falling down his shoulders. He usually keeps his hair tied up with a blue ribbon. In past flashbacks, he is shown to have let his hair loose. He is quite tall and has fair skin with violet colored eyes, a trait inherited from his father. History Renji El Britannia is the first son of Charles and was poised for greatness from the moment of his birth. As Charles' first son, he was favored when being raised as a child and was extremely pampered, so much so that servants were forced to take his tantrums and lashes of power on fear of execution. From an early age, Renji learned most things that normal boys and girls his age did not learn, such as warfare, politics, Knightmare usage and operation, design, technical and military avenues, conference holdings, and more. He also learned hand to hand combat, learning from the best martial arts master throughout all of Britannia in a combination of several martial arts skills that surpassed his peers by leagues and eventually his teacher... Who was then executed for providing substandard training to the empire's soldiers. Due to martial arts skills, he is able to take down opponents six to seven times his size with the greatest ease. Renji’s attacks are very swift and brutal, and often his opponents don’t even see an attack coming until after he has broken their leg, or worse, their own neck. Having been mostly raised by his father and by tutors, Renji has become quite the man. Though, not in the way you would expect. He is very deceitful, a liar, and hated by his father. His father believes that Renji is worthless and Renji believes his father is a pathological fool who does not deserve the throne due to his outdated ideas on creating the perfect world. Because of this, Renji strives to better himself to be above his father and to someday remove him completely from existence. Renji’s intelligence level is superb, far greater than that of Zero’s, and that of Shoichi’s whose IQ registers 315. Renji’s IQ is in fact 330, making him extremely dangerous to his enemies. He is able to determine things that no one else could in mere instances, or in days. He knows that in reality Zero is Lelouch, a reincarnated person of the former Lelouch, and Nunnally’s brother. And knowing this knowledge, he will use even Nunnally to take down Zero, no matter how painful it will be for her in the end. Being brilliant, Renji is able to find whatever means he has to in order to strengthen Britannia’s military side, such as the soldiers and Knightmares. He has little time for intolerance or disobedience, and often lashes out more than harsh rebukes, which can turn physical depending on the severity of the snafu. He views failure as not an option, but as a disgusting feature that must be extinguished. Plot Renji feels a lot of pressure as he is expected to take the throne one day, but as it stands his father remains in his way. He intends to rid himself of this nuisance and put an end to the intolerance made by the Black Knight members as well as the remaining rebel groups calling themselves the Red Zions and the White Lions. The Black Knights are more troublesome though, and only by eliminating Charles will Renji feel he can finally crush Zero and put an end to their nonsense. Secretly, Renji has been contemplating, designing, and scheming. First, he has found an ace that will provide Britannia’s safeguard against being killed in battle. Second, he has also discovered a way to become immortal, and that is by taking the very Geass cells from either M.M or N.N and implanting them into his very body. He has yet to determine which one to do this, but often N.N is always around and is currently his main target. However, Renji’s greed and desire does not end there. For he plans to set forth conquest to other empires, bringing them under his strict rule and supreme loyalty to him. He desires complete control over every single creature and will not stop until he gets what he desires, even if it means eliminating and crushing city after city. Someday soon, Renji plans to see all citizens from every corner of the universe revering his name. His greed and rage cause him to be shortsighted when under great stress though. Love Interests Coming Soon! Powers & Abilities *'Force Control:' It is often joked about that Renji's personality is so forceful that you need to watch out for when it attacks you. Sadly though, it is no joke. Renji has the ability to control kinetic energy and force, leading to him being the most forceful man in Britannia. Whether it is in sending blasts of compressed force to strike his enemies, stopping his opponents in mid-attack, or creating a wall of force to protect him, he is a force on the occasion he steps onto the battlefield himself. *'Geass Canceller:' Although he has no piece of equipment, he has the inner ability to cancel any Geass that is being used as long as he is in the same room with the person using the Geass. And because he is able to cancel a Geass power, he himself cannot be Geassed. In fact, he is one of the few that Charles could not Geass. Trivia Coming Soon! ... Also See *Britannia Imperial Family *The Black Knights